


manners maketh not the woman

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: gameofcards, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fights, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, Missing Scene, Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's not unfamiliar with the adjective.</p><hr/><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Gazelle/Roxy: Sharp.<br/>100-women prompt #85: Strength.<br/>Game of Cards Challenge #45: Finally We Meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manners maketh not the woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



_Sharp._

It's an understatement to say that Roxy's often been called that. 

She's always been at the top of her class - always been 'poised' and 'sharp'. She's able to move quickly, to think quickly, to react immediately - actions, always _sharp._

Any word that might indicate anger: _sharp._

Sarcasm: caustic, _sharp._

She'd growl at boys and curl her hand like a cat's paw and after they realized her nails could rip their faces off they never came near her again. Her smile was one she'd been taught, it hadn't the softness of anything genuine, but sharp edges. 

Her glare cut through grown men, her stilettos would do the trick if she had to smile. 

Roxy's always been called _sharp,_ but she's endeavored never to think it. 

Now, she fails. 

The woman lunging towards her: _sharp._

Her movements, seamless and calculated, clothing slim-fitting, and she isn't holding any weapons, because she _is_ one. Her prosthetic legs are knives, and Roxy can't even imagine how many people have met their demise by them - including her predecessor as Lancelot.

Roxy manages to clash against Gazelle _just so,_ and shove her to the wall. Their weight is equivalent enough that she can't move the legs once Roxy's stepped atop them. 

"What a gentlewoman spy you are, waiting to be on top of me before drawing your knife."

Roxy slips her manicured fingers around the woman's neck, below the knife; she expects Gazelle's quick intake of breath, but not the subsequent lascivious glimmer in her eyes.


End file.
